Confession of true love (A Scrooge Mcduck fanfic)
by MagicaMcduck
Summary: Scrooge Mcduck and his nephews have managed to curse a village when they enetered a temple and woke a spirit. Meanwhile they have the witch Magica De Spell and her brother after them. Poe know confession of true love is the only thing that can break the curse, but are the two ducks to stubborn to confess...? /Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_The confession_

 _Okay, this story is a small story about Scrooge and Magica of course, I´ve scribble down and kind of wanted to share. Scrooge and his nephews have somehow managed to put a curse over a small village when they entered a temple. Meanwhile they have the witch Magica De Spell after them with her brother. Poe De Spell knows the only thing that can break the curse is confession of true love. But will the two ducks confess or are they too stubborn…? (BTW, Poe is duck, not a raven in this small fic)_

 _Daisy, Donald and Howie, Dewey and Louise also appears in this little story. Hope you like it! **_

 _..._

Daisy watched the clear blue sky over them, tried not to think about this mess. _Of course they always had to get into trouble,_ the duck thought, rolling her eyes. _It apparently didn't matter where they were, they always got into trouble anyways._ And now they have manage to cast a curse over this small, quiet town. And that's not even all! They also have Magica De Spell after them. The sorceress who had been trying to steal Scrooge's number one dime ever since they could remember.

She sighed, her worried eyes flew over the large crowd of people. The inhabitants of the town all looked the same worried as her. They whispered and mumbled to each other. In the middle of the crowd stood Scrooge Mcduck, looking nervously around him. He worn a grey coat and a scarf was tied around his neck. His nephews Huey, Dewey, Louie were standing next to Daisy. Donald also stood beside her. They all, just like her, kept their eyes on their uncle. Waiting for him to do something about the angry people. She knew what they were thinking. All this time Scrooge had been acting strange, and they all noticed it of course. He had been absent and he didn't listen to them. It was like he was concerned about something. Daisy had asked him if anything was wrong but he had just answered that everything was fine. Donald suggested that he had just been working too much lately. She didn't think that was the reason. She thought Scrooge Mcduck was in love, it was just a guess of course. The only thing that really bothered her was that she had no idea of who it could be... _Who could the richest man in the whole world suddenly be so fond of?_

The crowd continued talking in concerned voices and Daisy kept thinking. Suddenly a black-haired long, black dressed duck stepped forward. For a second everyone went quiet but soon after every started talking loudly again. The black-haired duck stopped in front of Mcduck, but Scrooge eyes were trapped at something else.

" My ladies and gentlemen! " The black-haired duck, said loudly. His deep voice finally managed to get the crowd of inhabitants silent.

" Thank you... " He said quickly when he noticed everyone now listened to him. Poe De Spell turned around, now standing with his back to Mcduck. He seemed to be searching for someone in the audience that been surrounding him. His eyes landed on someone.

" Aah, there you are! " He pointed at a female duck. " Magica! Come here. " The sorcerer's brother commanded. He did a small gesture with his hand to show her that she should step toward.


	2. Chapter 2

The raven haired female duck gently stepped forward from the crowd of now confused people. Scrooge Mcduck kept his eyes on his enemy. She worn a black dress, but he noticed it wasn't the dress she used to wear. Her midnight black hair were hanging over her shoulders. Her face wore a mask of unhappiness. _Like always_ , but Scrooge noticed that something was different. Her eyes...Her eyes looked sad, almost frighten.

Magica De Spell finally reached the two ducks who stood in the middle. Everyone around them started to talk to each other like before. The large square once again filled with loudly chatter. Poe cleared his throat, tried to silent the crowd once again. During this, Magica thought to herself. _Why did she always have to get into all this trouble? Why did she have to do this things, and in the end it always ended up the same. She loses and he wins, that's it. And it was all her fault! Yes, this time she actually confirmed it. No wait... it´s Mcduck´s fault! If he just have gave her that silly dime in the first place any of this mess wouldn't happened. They wouldn't have woken up that ridiculous spirit and the wouldn't have casted a curse on the village. Why did she have to go after them? And look how it all ends up. Her, Poe and Mcduck standing in a big crowd of people. All eyes directed at them. She were wondering what Poe would come up with next..._

The longest duck cleared his throat again, another try to get the people quiet. It caught Magica´s attention and woke her up from her thoughts.

" Okay " He began. " My Ladies and gentlemen, I´m going to get a few thing clear. This small, beautiful town is now cursed by the spirit from the mighty Sequoia tree. And my friends here! " Emmanuele lifted his hand forward Scrooge and his family.

Daisy looked up on the longest duck in the middle. She was wondering where he was heading with all this. She smiled a little to the word `friends` he used. They all know, at least her family that the raven haired duck was with Magica De Spell.

Poe seeked with his eyes over the crowd and continued. " Have now woke up the great spirit again! But no worries, people! There is one thing that can break the curse! "

Everyone was quiet. Poe looked on Magica with a smirk.

" The spell of love can, and is indeed the only thing that can break the curse! Somebody has to confirm true love. "


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone started to chatter again. It went up to Magica why she, her brother and Mcduck were standing here. She felt a wave of anger cover her, _he wouldn't dare! Poe knew what she felt for that old miser. He had been one of the few she actually dared to tell. she regretted it so hard. Or did she…?_

Magica looked quickly up at Scrooge, who stood in front of her. She had noticed that he had been watching her this whole time. Now he looked down at the cold ground instead. Magica knew that something was bothering Mcduck, she knew he been acting strange. And now, he didn't say anything. _Old fool,_ Magica thought. But it didn´t made her feel much better.

" Scrooge Mcduck " Emmanuele held his eyes on the elder duck. Who looked up at the raven-haired duck when he said said his name. A hint of surprise showed in his steady eyes.

" Do you love Magica De Spell? " Emmanuele´s voice echoed in Magica´s ears. _He did dare!_ She wasn't able to move or speak, she felt dizzy. The crowd was quiet, waited for the elder duck to reply.

Scrooge looked away, down on the ground again. Magica had no idea what he were thinking.

" I-I…" Mcduck stammered quietly. Magica felt her heart skip a beat.

The miser gently looked up and caught Magica´s large, confused eyes.

" I do."

The whole crowd gasped in surprise. Daisy looked beside her on Donald who gave her a surprised look.

In the center of all the shocked people stood Poe with a proud smile on his beak. Magica seemed to be the one who were most surprised. Scrooge thought that it looked like she didn't even breath. He also noticed her red cheeks, which made him a little bit calmer. _All this time he had tried to hide his feelings. His feeling for the woman who were supposed to be his enemy. But it only made it stronger. He couldn´t help that every time she were near him he felt a desire. An desire to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make her happy… Of all the women in the world of course he had to fall in love with his enemy. The one he were supposed to hate._

Poe turned to Magica.

" Magica De Spell. " He said in his deep voice. It seemed like the crowd now understood that when he talked they were supposed to keep quiet.

" Do you love Scrooge Mcduck? "

All eyes fell on her as she stood looked down on the ground. _What are you waiting for!? she thought to herself. But the truth was, after all this time, she still didn't dare. She didn't dare to tell him the truth. Why did she has to be such a coward._

" Do you? " Poe held his eyes steady on Magica. He wasn't about to let her throw away this chance.

" No...I…" She started in a brittle voice.

"Ouch!" She complained angry when the longest duck stepped hard on her small foot.

" Alright, I do!" She grazed angry on Poe who had forced her to tell him.

" Tell him. " The raven-haired duck commenced the frustrated sorceress. He did a gesture with his left hand to Scrooge.

" No way! He didn't have to. " She hissed quickly.

" Magica, say it." Sighed Poe, he wasn't about to give up get.

So instead Magica turned her head to face Scrooge, looking him directly in the eyes.

" I love you, Scrooge Mcduck. "

Scrooge looked pleased, a proudly smile covered his beak. Without any warning, he quickly stepped forward. Placed a hand on Magica's cheek and the other around her waist. Then he pressed his beak against hers.

Magica´s whole body stopped working. A stitch of pleasure flew through her body and she couldn't think straight. As soon as it started it was over and he slowly pulled away from her. Still he held her close.

The crowd were quiet, but now that awkward silence were gone. Until Daisy, who worn a smile started claping her hand. Soon, everyone on the square started to clap their hand. They started to talk again, but now the voices sound positive surprised instead of concerned.

Magica and Scrooge looked at each other. Scrooge noticed, for once she didn´t looked unhappy or bitter. She smiled, _and it was the prettiest smile he ever seen._


End file.
